<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exes and Ohs by eddie_dxaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382620">Exes and Ohs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_dxaz/pseuds/eddie_dxaz'>eddie_dxaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby is back, Chim’s birthday, Eddie is jealous, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Karaoke, M/M, a tiny bit of angst but not really, clueless eddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_dxaz/pseuds/eddie_dxaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby comes back on the day of Chim’s surprise birthday party. Buck invites her causing Eddie to get very distant from them for the rest of the night. But Buck just wants Eddie to understand how he feels. And it’s not about Abby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exes and Ohs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn’t sure if I was going to post this but whatever. Here y’all go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Chimney's birthday. So the team being the little family they are decided to surprise him with the one thing they know he loves. Alcohol and karaoke. Specifically in that order. Maddie was shocked that Buck could even pull off what he did. Renting a room that happened to have karaoke and a bar for the night? </p><p>That had to be a mini fortune. Of course Maddie and the team gave him as much as she could without running themselves into the gutter but it was still a lot. So they were all waiting for the 118 to be finished with their shift when she saw her. Fucking Abby. </p><p>Heading straight for her baby brother who was talking to his best friend, moving his hands as he did so. This was the last thing the boy needed. After everything? Oh hell no. But she was too late because Buck saw her. </p><p>Now, Eddie had no idea who this lady was. Well, not from her face. She definitely looked familiar to him. But Buck's reaction gave it away. The man stepped back a bit, faltering. It was her. </p><p>"Abby?" Buck asked, almost squinting.</p><p>That name caused Hen to jerk around from the ambulance she was cleaning. Chimney gaped. The older lady smiled, "Hi Buck."</p><p>They were locked in each other's gazes, Abby's hesitant while Buck's was sad. The heartbreak from the woman seemed to be coming back every second at an alarming full throttle speed. Eddie couldn't help it. He stepped in between them, a way too toothy grin on his face. The brunet held out a hand, "I'm Eddie."</p><p>Abby blinked. She took his hand gently, "Oh, I'm Abby." </p><p>"I've heard a lot about you," He speaks. </p><p>She beams slightly at that, "All good things I hope." </p><p>"Unfortunately." </p><p>This caused a a sharp silence. He could practically feel his best friend tense behind him at that. The woman drops her hand, looking down. Eddie couldn't help but feel a little triumph about that. She should be ashamed. Yeah, Abby was nice from what he had heard about her from the team. But nice people could do very harsh things. What she did was incredibly so and he needed her to know that. </p><p>Buck was his best friend for fucks sake. Watching him sulk around that lonely apartment for months waiting for her to come back as she only distanced herself more, as if that was possible, was heart shattering. Eddie never realized how badly it bothered him until he saw her. He was ripped from his thoughts.</p><p>Hen hissed, "Get Cap."</p><p>Chimney practically ran away. The woman walks up, placing her hands on Eddie's shoulders and pulling him aside to replace his spot. She smirked, "This one's a charmer, isn't he? He can be a little overprotective at times. It's good to see you Abby! How was your...trip?"</p><p>Abby swats, as if to say it's not a big deal, "No, it's fine. It was good! Very helpful, actually. I'd love to tell you all about it some time but I'm actually here to talk to Buck." </p><p>Eddie looks over to his friend who was now staring at the ground like it insulted Maddie. But the blue eyes held pain. He was about to say something. Anything to get the younger man out of this situation. However, that was done for him. </p><p>"Evan's on the clock right now," Bobby speaks out, Chimney and Athena by his side, "We don't need him distracted."</p><p>Eddie could sense it. Despite the calm tone in their captain's voice, a storm was brewing and about to crash into them without any warning. Maddie. The older Buckley was already making her way down the stairs as she cut in, "You heard the man. Go."</p><p>Abby nods, a solemn look appearing on her face. She waves awkwardly before spinning on her feet and going to leave. But of course, Evan Buckley being the nicest and most forgiving man alive pushes past Hen, "Wait Abby! I'm doing something tonight but I'm sure you could come along. We could talk there. You know, catch up a bit."</p><p>Eddie tried to ignore the stinging in his chest. The air was heavy. Everyone watched, awaiting her response to the invitation. The woman opened her mouth. </p><p>Then suddenly, "Daddy! Buck!" </p><p>Buck's gaze went from a destroyed wreck back to joyful in a second. Eddie turned his gaze to his son and Carla. Athena looked up to the sky, murmuring, "Lord have mercy."</p><p>Hen borderline winced as Buck ran up and swooped the little boy into his arms. It wasn't for her, though. It was for Abby who looked more and more confused by every passing second. Eddie smiled fondly at the boys. He made his way over to them before placing a hand on Buck's back before ruffling his giggling  son's hair. Buck passed the boy over. </p><p>"What are you doing here, mijo?" Eddie asked. </p><p>"I wanted to surprise you! We brought cookies," Christopher beamed, "They're the same ones Buck taught me to make!"</p><p>The man next to him gasped dramatically before exclaiming, "All by yourself?" </p><p>The boy nods back. Eddie looks at his best friend, a teasing glint in his eyes, "I bet they're better than his." </p><p>Bobby glances over to Abby who had a look of almost realization slowly appearing on her face as she watched them. Eddie almost felt bad. He knew how it must have looked. Hell, people have confused them as a family for a while now but it wasn't like that. No matter how much he wished it was. Eddie tried to ignore that last part of his thoughts that slipped through.</p><p>The way Buck was looking at him didn't help. There was no doubt about that. "Oh, for sure!" He laughed, "Christopher is a champion baker! I bet he could even beat Cap." </p><p>Chris laughed loudly. Bobby nodded, "I bet he could." </p><p>Buck clapped an arm around Eddie's shoulder. Abby pressed her lips into a fine line and stared at the ground. Evan didn't at all notice. Him and Christopher were too busy having a full on conversation about how the kid's day. </p><p>"Abby?" Carla gasped, walking up to the girl, "Girl, you didn't tell me you were back!"</p><p>Abby looks up, "Yeah, it seems like we haven't told each other a lot of things, huh?" </p><p>Carla just gives her a look of sympathy. Bobby claps his hands telling everyone to get back to work, which they gladly obliged. Except for Eddie and Buck, though. Cap gave them a look saying they had about ten minutes. </p><p>"Alright. I'm going to get going. It was nice seeing everyone again," She waves again and starts to walk back out. Carla frowns. </p><p>"Abby! See you tonight, okay? I'll pick you up after Eddie," Buck calls out, a tight smile on his face. </p><p>The woman pushes a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, nodding slightly before speeding out of the firehouse. Eddie wanted to punch Buck. But one look from the blue eyed boy sent that feeling away and replaced it with a surge of unexplained emotion. Suddenly, he was hyperaware of the hand on his shoulder. </p><p>*** </p><p>The car ride sucked. It was awkward and quiet which wasn't normal for the two boys. But the third party, he wasn't too sure about. Eddie tried to make small talk with her, attempting to make up for being a total dick to her earlier. She answered casually.</p><p>Once they arrived, the brunet felt like he had taken a breath of fresh air after being trapped under water for a long time. He flinched. Maybe he shouldn't use that as an example. That brought back way too many bad memories. </p><p>Memories that Abby has no idea about. </p><p>They all went inside, waiting. Eddies decided to stand next to Hen rather than Buck. It wasn't that he was mad. He was jealous.</p><p>Of what? It probably had something to do with the fact that Buck was standing so close to his ex. The ex that that man once loved. So, yes. The hurt in Eddie's chest had now turned into a distasteful emotion that he hated feeling. It sucked more that Buck noticed something was off and kept looking over while Abby was talking to him. </p><p>He couldn't help but pick up on the fact that the blond looked conflicted. Help his best friend or try to patch things up with the love of his life? Eddie made the decision for him, though. Because God knows that he felt that. Just because Shannon and him didn't work out doesn't mean that Buck and Abby couldn't. </p><p>The door swung open. Maddie tore the blindfold off of Chimney's face as they all yelled out, "Surprise!"</p><p>Even the bartenders pitched in. The dark eyes grew three sizes bigger at the sight of everyone. Athena, Bobby, Buck, Abby, Eddie, Hen, Karen, and even Michael was there. Maddie swore she saw the man start to tear up. </p><p>As he placed a kiss on her lips, she smiled. This was perfect. Well, almost. After they pulled away, she saw that Buck and Eddie literally stood across the room from each other, both sneaking looks in the others direction. Maybe as the night went on, it would get better. </p><p>***</p><p>Eddie was miserable but wasn't? It was weird. He was having so much genuine fun laughing and drinking a bit with the people he considered family. But at the same time, it fell off being away from Buck. </p><p>Abby was sitting next to him, being far too touchy as the night continued. He couldn't tell if his best friend was enjoying that or not but Buck has been nursing the same beer for almost an hour now. It was only his second one.</p><p>Eddie was no better with his but at least he wasn't making it obvious. He felt far too sick to drink. Was it because of Buck or because of the Taco Bell he had yesterday? Who knows? He did but he wasn't willing to deal with that yet. Actually, he was. But there was no way the other one felt the same. </p><p>As the karaoke started, he felt a little lighter. Chimney was surprisingly very good at singing. So was Maddie. In fact, their duet sounded worthy of the XFactor. Eventually, the ones who wanted to sing did, some drunker than others. The bartenders laughed at each absolutely trashed person as they tried their best to keep up with the glowing lyrics on the screen. </p><p>It was going great until Chimney went back on stage. "Listen up," He states, almost tripping, "Every single one of you shitheads are going to sing a song. For the last round, we're going to do love songs because Maddie begged me. Something about being sick and tired of Buck hiding his feelings? I don't really remember. But I think Abby should go first as she is the special guest tonight."</p><p>Buck sunk down in his seat, cheeks a visible bright red even in the dim lights. Eddie smiles fondly at that. It was adorable. The man must have felt the eyes on him because he turned, sighing and grinning back. It matched nothing but a shy teenager who just got partnered with the girl he's had a crush on since the third grade. </p><p>Eddie had to shake away that comparison. Abby went to the stage, telling the lady her song. The beginning notes began to play. Everyone turned from their little round table to listen to the song. </p><p>
  <em>"I will leave my heart at the door<br/>
I won't say a word<br/>
They've all been said before you know<br/>
So why don't we just play pretend<br/>
Like we're not scared of what's coming next<br/>
Or scared of having nothing left." </em>
</p><p>She made eye contact with a very specific person as she sang the next part. One with blond hair and birthmark.</p><p>
  <em>"Look, don't get me wrong<br/>
I know there is no tomorrow<br/>
All I ask is<br/>
If this is my last night with you<br/>
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend<br/>
Give me a memory I can use<br/>
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do<br/>
It matters how this ends<br/>
'Cause what if I never love again?" </em>
</p><p>Bobby looked to Athena before whispering something in her ear. Athena turned her gaze to Buck, who made intense eye contact with the ground, and then Eddie. The man looked wrecked as he swallowed visibly. She was a cop. She knew how to read people because that was apart of the job. </p><p>So here's the rundown of these three. Abby wants her old man back but know his heart belongs to someone else. The older woman was trying to deny it so they could pick up where they left off. It wasn't working. Buck thinks Eddie is pissed at him for something and it's been bothering him all night. After a night with his ex that he thought he'd always love, he realizes that it's true. But not in the way that was originally thought. </p><p>Evan loves Abby. However, it's not in the same way anymore. Buck was in love with Eddie. Speaking of that one, he was the one being the dumbass tonight surprisingly. Eddie thinks he has to let go of what could be because Abby is back and he doesn't want his best friend to experience the same pain he did. Diaz wasn't realizing that Buck was hurting tonight but not due to the strawberry blonde stage. </p><p>After the song, Abby walks over to them to sit. Next, Chimney went up. The firefighter sang "All of Me" by John Legend to highlight how much he truly loved Buckette. She cried.</p><p>The girl responded back by singing "Falling" by  Trevor Daniel. Eddie couldn't help but smile. They were cute together. They deserved that. Just like Eddie's best friend deserved to be happy with the girl he loved. The firefighter hadn't known what changed since this morning when Abby first came to the firehouse. Maybe it's that he now knows Abigail was actually really cool? </p><p>Buck stood up abruptly, clapping Eddie's shoulder and giving it a squeeze before stepping on the stage. Hen leaned back in her chair, seeming proud of herself. What did Eddie just miss? A sweet tune played.</p><p>
  <em>"It's you, it's always you<br/>
If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you<br/>
It's you, it's always you<br/>
Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you."</em>
</p><p>Buck swallows, looking right at Eddie. The brunet felt his heart swallow him whole as he watched the boy on stage. His blue eyes so prominent and filled with desperation. </p><p>
  <em>"So, please, don't break my heart<br/>
Don't tear me apart<br/>
I know how it starts<br/>
Trust me, I've been broken before<br/>
Don't break me again<br/>
I am delicate<br/>
Please, don't break my heart<br/>
Trust me, I've been broken before."</em>
</p><p>Eddie felt three pairs of eyes on him as they studied what was happening. Maddie, Hen, and Athena were so engrossed in the man sitting at the table rather than the one on stage practically pouring his heart out. Buck places a hand on his chest. </p><p>
  <em>"I've been broken, yeah<br/>
I know how it feels<br/>
To be open<br/>
And then find out your love isn't real<br/>
I'm still hurting, yeah<br/>
I'm hurting inside<br/>
I'm so scared to fall in love<br/>
But if it's you then I'll try<br/>
It's you, it's always you<br/>
If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you<br/>
It's you, it's always you<br/>
Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you"</em>
</p><p>Abby breathes out. The sound had pulled the hopeful man back to reality. Of course the song was for her. Eddie was so stupid. But he tunes back in, despite the growing pain erupting in his chest. Buck was pretty good after all. </p><p>
  <em>"I know I'm not the best at choosing lovers<br/>
We both know my past speaks for itself<br/>
(For itself)<br/>
If you don't think that we're right for each other (Baby, no)<br/>
Then, please, don't let history repeat itself<br/>
'Cause I want you (yeah, yeah), I want you (yeah, yeah)<br/>
There's nothing else I want<br/>
'Cause I want you (yeah, yeah), I want you (yeah, yeah)<br/>
And you're the only thing I want."</em>
</p><p>To be a good sport he smirks at Abby. The girl stares back at him with an expression that says "Are you stupid?" Before turning to Hen and motioning to Eddie in confusion. The two girls look back at the brunet with borderline annoyance. Alright, Fuck them too. He raises his hands up in surrender, turning to his friend on stage. The blue eyes looked so defeated at this point. Eddie hates that look. </p><p>
  <em>"'Cause I want you, baby I want you<br/>
Baby, I want you, baby I want you<br/>
Baby, I want you, baby I want you<br/>
Baby, I want you, you, you<br/>
'Cause I want you, baby I want you<br/>
Baby, I want you, baby I want you<br/>
Baby, I want you, baby I want you<br/>
Baby, I want you, you, you."</em>
</p><p>Eddie couldn't take it. The stabbing in his chest was becoming way too much. As Buck comes back to the table, slumping down in his seat, Eddie chugs the rest of his beer. It wasn't a lot luckily. Otherwise, he'd be drunk off his ass. Eddie, out of all of the years he's known Buck, has never gotten wasted in front of the man. </p><p>Knowing himself, he'd confess to Evan and ruin everything. Then, would have to explain to Christopher why one of his favorite people never comes around anymore. That's not ideal. Plus, it's always much more fun to remember the stuff the 118 does when drunk off their asses.</p><p>Buck stands up mumbling, "I have to pee." </p><p>Bobby, one of the only always sober ones, stands. Athena looks absolutely shocked. She definitely thinks it was a distraction from the boy he considered his son so the poor kid would have some alone time after Eddie accidentally rejected him. As soon as Buck's out of earshot, she grabs Eddie by the ear. </p><p>"Are you just stupid or are you dumb too?!" She scolds. </p><p>Hen breaks them up. Eddie rubs his ear, throwing Athena a bewildered glare. Abby goes to say something but as soon she sees Buck she shuts her mouth. Bobby goes up to the stage. </p><p>Then, as Bobby started singing "Heaven" to Athena, not breaking eye contact, it clicked. He was going to sing to Buck. Okay, maybe he was a little drunk but the man didn't care. He was sitting here broken hearted over a man he never even fought for. Okay, that was a lie too. </p><p>Lord know Edmundo Diaz fought for Evan Buckley every day. He fought to make him smile. He fought for those little moments at his house with Christopher. He fought for the hugs. Hell, even fought for Buck to his abuela. Eddie never shut up about that damn man. So why was he just going to let Abby, who literally abandoned Buck, crash into that little whatever they had going on and scoop him away from it. </p><p>As Athena kissed Bobby for the song, Eddie went up. He took a deep breath and told the karaoke stand worker what he wanted to sing. There was no doubt that the 118 would make fun of him for the writers of the song but it had a very deep meaning. Especially the part he chose. The one that didn't have Jason Derulo in it.</p><p>As soon as the music started, everyone turned from Bobby and Athena to look at him. Oh God, he hated singing. His parents always told him he was really good but still. Hen and Karen gave each other a look before holding hands, smiling at him with so much understanding. Chimney stared at their reaction in complete confusion before turning to watch Eddie, who was staring directly at Buck.</p><p>Abby elbowed the man and forced him to look up. Eddie swallowed his fear and started singing. </p><p>
  <em>"We keep behind closed doors<br/>
Every time I see you, I die a little more<br/>
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls<br/>
It'll never be enough<br/>
As you drive me to my house<br/>
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down<br/>
You and I both have to hide<br/>
On the outside where I can't be yours and you<br/>
Can't be mine<br/>
But I know this<br/>
We got a love that is homeless."</em>
</p><p>Buck swallowed. Eddie smiles at him sadly.</p><p>
  <em>"Why can't I hold you in the street?<br/>
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?<br/>
I wish that it could be like that<br/>
Why can't it be like that?<br/>
'Cause I'm yours<br/>
Why can't I say that I'm in love?<br/>
I wanna shout it from the rooftops"</em>
</p><p>Tears start to form in his eyes. Buck sits up, the same look reflecting across his features. Karen wipes her eyes before looking at her wife with so much love it seemed like it would explode from her. Hen was trying not to cry. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I wish that it could be like that<br/>
Why can't it be like that?<br/>
'Cause I'm yours<br/>
It's obvious you're meant for me<br/>
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly."</em>
</p><p>Eddie thinks about their little family at that lyric. It's true. Buck was literally Christopher's second parent at this point and Eddie really didn't mind sharing. They all just blended so well together. </p><p>
  <em> “Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep<br/>
But I'll never show it on my face<br/>
But we know this, we got a love that is homeless."</em>
</p><p>Buck bites his lip, letting out a breathy laugh for a second. Relieve flooded across his face but  the bright eyes still held a longing and slightly wretched gleam.Eddie takes the microphone from the stand and walks to the very edge of the stage as Buck stands. Evan now has tears going down his face. </p><p>
  <em>"Why can't you hold me in the street?<br/>
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?<br/>
I wish that it could be like that<br/>
Why can't we be like that?<br/>
'Cause I'm yours"</em>
</p><p>The other man let's out a couple of his own at the intensity of the next lyrics.</p><p>
  <em>"Why can't I say that I'm in love?<br/>
I wanna shout it from the rooftops<br/>
I wish that it could be like that<br/>
Why can't we be like that?<br/>
'Cause I'm yours"</em>
</p><p>Hen and Karen are mouthing the lyrics. The rest of the group, including Bobby, had their own unshed tears. </p><p>
  <em>"I don't wanna live love this way<br/>
I don't wanna hide us away<br/>
I wonder if it ever will change<br/>
I'm living for that day<br/>
Someday<br/>
When you hold me in the street<br/>
And you kiss me on the dance floor<br/>
I wish that we could be like that<br/>
Why can't we be like that<br/>
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours"</em>
</p><p>Buck smiled, nodding. Eddie really got into it for the next part, his crying putting so much emotion in the song. God, he felt like an idiot for crying.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?<br/>
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?"</em>
</p><p>He reached out to Buck before clutching his own chest to those last two lines. His friend just stood there, fidgeting as if he wanted to do something but couldn't just yet. Abby looked so relieved. The bartenders were looking at him, hands resting on their chests.</p><p>
  <em>"I wish that it could be like that<br/>
Why can't it be like that?<br/>
'Cause I'm yours."</em>
</p><p>He choked a bit at the next part and he watched Buck do the same thing. </p><p>
  <em>"Why can't I say that I'm in love?<br/>
I wanna shout it from the rooftops<br/>
I wish that it could be like that<br/>
Why can't we be like that?<br/>
'Cause I'm yours."</em>
</p><p>When he paused, Buck visibly held his breath. Athena had her hands cupping her mouth as Bobby had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Hen was looking at Eddie with so much pride. As he put the microphone on the stand, he sung a little more sweetly. He didn't expect his voice to come out so shaky.</p><p>
  <em> "Why can't we be like that?<br/>
Wish we could be like that." </em>
</p><p>As the last sound of the piano sounded, Buck practically ran to him. Maddie wiped tears from her eyes. Eddie jumped off the stage right as his friend gripped his shirt and pulled him into a very tight hug. It felt right. Eddie squeezed Buck tighter as he felt a hand in his hair. God, they both felt the same. </p><p>As they pulled away, Bucks hands found themselves cupping his face before crashing his lips onto Eddie's. It held all of the longing, all of the waiting, and everything else. No one noticed Abby sneak out, a look of peace and understanding on her face. </p><p>Because Buck deserved to be happy with the man he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>